REDIRECTION
by ismellitblue
Summary: He'd wanted vengeance. This was not vengeance. It was a massacre. Desperate to change things he went back in time. Of course, being him it wasn't a clean cut deal. Saving the world is a very big deal from his new and much smaller size.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I don't own His Dark Materials,apparently I don't own Naruto either.

CHAPTER 1

It had taken three days and copious amounts of chakra,not to mention the years he'd spent creating the technique in the first place, but he was finally old man went through the last hand seals and completed the light enveloped him and his body began to fade.A huge claw went through his dissipating body and he could just make out the forms of the tailed beasts swarming his most recent hideout.

"Too late, you tailed freaks,I'm out of here"He crowed internally,outwardly the biggest smirk he'd ever worn graced his a chance to set things right.A chance to walk amongst humans again instead of the rubble that used to be their homes,only meeting a few refugees here and there all fighting to survive but knowing they were all headed towards a painful not from hunger then from exposure to the beast's chakra.

There were less than a hundred shinobi and kunoichi left and he'd trained all of only fifty-two he was the last of the kage level and Jiraiya had been the first to fall,fighting side by side giving the battle all they'd had gone down with his other kages died as was left of the villages and missing-nin,combined to present a stronger had been caught while picking through the ruins of Konoha for valuable had followed soon after and had died in the spring time of his youth.

Naruto had gone down in a blaze of glory and lots of rasengans and taunts thrown at the tailed had been Kurama,who'd put him him extremely rare mercy by making sure he died quickly and and her snails had thrown punch after punch until they could no longer get the others had died in a similar manner,fighting until the end.

Sasuke himself had survived his first encounter with them through sheer tenacity and a lot of help from 's former right handman had taught Sasuke as much he could, while they'd been in hiding before meeting his own untimely demise while in one of Orochimaru's old healing jutsus were shoddy at best,but he'd done his best to improve on them based on the scorched remains of scrolls he'd found.

His thoughts were interrupted as a searing pain went through his was seized him but he fought against was a Chakra signature that didn't tried his best to push it out by flaring his own chakra,it kept on clawing trying to push him out but he held on.

Sasuke finally managed managed to push it out and hold it out, but it was draining the last of his reserves and his chakra coils were encroached his vision and he tried his best to fight it,a volley of energy hit the dimensional pathway he'd created and he used the last of his strength to combat chakra coils were torn to shreds and a scream was ripped from his came for him once again and this time he didn't have it in him to last thing he heard was a guttural roar and the foreign power pushing against him seized.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I don't own His Dark Materials,apparently I don't own Naruto either.

CHAPTER 2

His body ached,his eyelids would not open ,and somebody was attacking his head with Lee's youthful kicks… Uchiha forced himself to ignore the discomfort and forced his eyes to light assaulted his eyes and a hiss escaped immediately closed them and focused on his other could hear breathing ,shallow and coming too fast,whatever was next to him was,either very scared or injured.

He opened his eyes again,thankful that they'd adjusted to the light.A blurry figure lay beside him.A large blurry eyesight cleared up some more and he found himself looking at a gaze travelled upwards and he tried to step back as his gaze reached the face of the prone was himself,but that couldn't be,perhaps it was a shadow clone.

He willed his uncooperative body to move in an attempt to dispel the clone, the movement though brought about another unpleasant was not the look-alike that was huge, he was the one who was also had four legs and a furry could not be happening , the blasted tailed beasts must have somehow messed up the jutsu,it had been perfect when he'd activated was going to find out which one had done it and when he did,they would regret the day they crossed Uchiha he'd cut off their…

"Hnn,"A pained groan cut off his homicidal freak out.

He looked up and was met with the blood red eyes of the kid was looking at him as though he was the one that was of a sudden he felt,joy,shock,relief and strangely enough emotions bombarded him with such force that it took a while for him to realize they had not come from was the kid,he was somehow transferring his emotions to him.

Whatever this was he had to end it,quickly, before it became a had a mission to complete,speaking of which it looked as though the time travel jutsu,had worked somewhat as he was now staring up at his twelve year old kid slowly reached out to him and Sasuke instinctively dropped low to the ground ready to pounce,a hand enveloped his entire head and fingers scratched the back of his ear.

His body instantly went boneless ,but his brain processed the new information.

kid looked like him at age twelve and even the chakra signature was the same,in fact they shared a chakra signature.

could feel the brat's emotions and assumed the kid could feel his.

was seriously messed up and put a huge shuriken in his plan to change things for the better.

had to gather more information on his current predicament.

was more than a giant Shuriken ,this one one of Deidara's clay bombs

"SASUKE!,TEM-"The cut off shout jolted both of them out of the little moment they'd been having.

The kid turned towards where Naruto's voice had come 's tiny body was moving before he even realized leapt onto the kid's leg and slid into his pocket,he settled in and made himself comfortable and looked out of a tiny hole in the pants.A hand was placed into the pocket he'd just hidden in and a finger started scratching the top of his head.


End file.
